Untitled
by Anonymouschickadee
Summary: This is a result of writers block, m&ms, and a delay in the new season of Avatar. JetZuko love, yaoi, slash, abuse, AU, OOC, and if you can think of anything else that would make this story worse, please notify me. Probably a oneshot, or is it?....
1. Kidnaped

This story is a result of writers block, m&m's, and the delay of the new season of Avatar. This was taken from a series of events that my cousin went through when she was willingly kidnaped by a girl who had a crush on her and kept from her boyfriend. It's one of my favorite stories, and I just had to write a jetko one shot on it.

I do not own Avatar. It's probably obvious though. Warning: OOCness and AU.

**Untitled**

Kidnaped

Zuko leaned up against the wall, his arms resting on each side of his boyfriend's thighs. His boyfriend was perched upon the wall, his legs wrapped around Zuko's midsection. Zuko's head lay against his boyfriend's stomach. He sighed as his boyfriend stroked his hair.

Zuko was sick. He had been for about three weeks now. He had mono, and Jet felt so guilty for it. Jet had been alone with his tutor, Katara, sitting in her kitchen, studying for finals. Suddenly, she had reached over and kissed him.

Jet had been in shock, and had to explain to the girl that he was currently in a relationship with another male, and that he was in love. She hadn't know, and apologized for it. Jet accepted it, and they continued with their studying.

Later that evening, Jet had went to go visit his boyfriend. Zuko had been outside, practicing his firebending. No matter how much Jet hated the art of firebending, he loved it when Zuko practiced it. Mostly because Zuko was shirtless.

He had snuck up behind Zuko, and pounced on him. Jet had been lucky that Zuko hadn't fried his ass, but instead gave him a deep kiss. Zuko wasn't angry at his lover, he was happy that Jet was there. With finals coming up they had little time to spend together.

The next day both were sick from mono. Zuko knew that he hadn't cheated, so Jet had been in big trouble. Jet explained how the waterbender had kissed him without knowing about Zuko, and Zuko decided to buy it. After all, Jet loved him, right?

Jet still got a swift kick to the groin. Just to make sure he would never be tempted. The doctor treated both of them for the virus, but it ended up not being so easy. Zuko had a weak immune system from starvation (he struggled with anorexia), and the sickness just wouldn't go away.

A week later Jet was well and Zuko was still sick. He wasn't contagious, but he still felt like crap. Two weeks later, Zuko was still sick. He felt weak, tired, sore, and his throat hurt. Jet got another kick for this.

So now, here we are, three weeks later. Zuko is resting in between his boyfriends legs, leaning up against a wall. Jet is stroking his boyfriends hair, and sitting on top of the wall. Their friends are lining the wall all around them, feeling sorry for Zuko.

Zuko is wearing a black wife-beater with tight black pants. His hair is jet black and falls to his jaw line. He has on black lipstick underneath his lip ring, and his eyes are lined with black eyeliner. His arms are hidden underneath long black gloves lined with studs and buckles that reach to his shoulders.

His right ear is pierced at the top, and the scar on his face is tribute to the time when he lived with his abusive father. Thank god he had died in a car accident. He always drove when he was drinking, so it was bound to happen eventually.

To bad Zuko's mother had been in the car with him. She wasn't dead, just in a comma. She had been for seven months now. In the mean time Zuko and his sister had gone to live with their uncle Iroh and cousin Lu Ten.

It was nice for Zuko. He had always been close to his uncle and cousin. It was hell for Azula, she had always hated them. So she spent most of her time at her new friends houses, which was fine for Zuko, he hate her anyway.

Jet wore a plain black t-shirt with a navy blue jean jacket on over it. He had on old blue jeans and Vans sneakers. His hair was brown, messy, and covered his head. He wore no make up, and had no piercings, unlike his boyfriend.

Jet was an orphan who lived in a foster home with seven other boys and two girls. One of the girls was a baby, the rest of the kids were withing five years of the eldest, Jet who was seventeen. Him, his foster siblings, and a few poor kids at school made up a gang of kids who no prep would ever mess with.

Jet, of course, was the leader of this gang. They were known for pulling pranks on the preppy firebenders and for starting a few big fights in the school. As mediocre as that was, it was the toughest thing that any group (except for the small one made up by Katara, her brother, and some airbender) had dare pull on any firebenders.

Jet had met Zuko about six months ago, when he had transferred to his school. Jet had immediately been taken aback by Zuko's gorgeous amber eyes, pale skin, and thin, perfect figure. Zuko had been a loner, and it had taken Jet a month just to make friends with him. It took him two months to get him on a date. And three to get him to call him his boyfriend.

Even though Zuko was a firebender, Jet knew that he was different. He wasn't preppy or cruel like the others. He was different, just like Jet. For the first time in Jet's life, he was in love.

Now here both of them were, surrounded by Jet's gang, waiting for Zuko's cousin to show up and pick him up. Lu Ten always picked up Zuko after school, and today had been his last day of it. The next three months were free for both Zuko and Jet.

Suddenly a new black corvette pulled up on the street next to the wall. Out of it stepped a tall, muscular man with an expensive suite. It was Zuko's cousin Lu Tien, the lawyer. "Common Zuko, we gotta go home." He called, motioning for Zuko to get into the car with him.

Zuko was about to oblige when legs trapped him and pulled him in close to a warm body. "No." A voice stated calmly to Lu Ten. Lu Ten glared at the boy who had said it, the boy who now had his cousin imprisoned in between his legs.

"Yes, Zuko is coming home with me." He said, motioning to Zuko again to get into the car. Zuko struggled a little with Jet, then Jet pulled his head up against his stomach again, and Zuko relaxed into the warmth of his boyfriend's body.

It was so warm and comfortable, and Zuko was so tired and sick. All he wanted to do was sleep against his lover, so he shut his eyes and willingly gave in. Jet smiled, and began to once again stroke his hair.

Lu Ten was getting impatient. He had things to do and places to go. "Come on, stop fooling around, give him to me." Jet shook his head. "Nope, he's mine now." Lu Ten approached the teen only to be confronted by another eleven of them.

He stretched out so as to stand above all of them and yelled at the oldest one with Zuko. "Come on! I need to be in court in an hour! Give him to me!" Jet just laughed. "Then go to court. I think I'll take Zuko home with me for, oh, let's say about three months!"

"How dare you! Do you know who I am?!" Lu Ten yelled at Jet. Jet nodded and smiled. "Your Zuko's cousin. The one who was going to take him home and dump him there all alone even though he is not feeling well."

Lu Ten was becoming enraged. "My father will be home in a couple of hours! He wont be alone for long you idiot! NOW GIVE HIM TO ME!" Jet just shook his head, and stood up, waking up Zuko and leaning him into the wall more.

Jet then picked up Zuko, and carried him (bridal style), away from Lu Ten. "HEY!" Lu Ten screamed at him and tried to break through the wall of teenagers. By the time he did, Zuko and Jet were long gone.

"Damn it!" Lu Ten called out to the sky. He knew he couldn't just leave Zuko alone with that bastard. He'd probably end up fucking him. "Shit..." He said, thinking about it as he walked to his car. "My dad will kill me if I let that happen while he's in my care."

Lu Ten then opened the door to his corvette, stepped inside, and screeched away from the laughing teenagers.

--------------------------------------------In another time, and place------------------------------------------

Jet lay Zuko down on his bed gently. Zuko made a little groaning noise, but did not resist Jet's movements. Jet then crawled into bed with Zuko and wrapped his arms around him. "Are you feeling any better than before?" He asked, concerned. "No..." Zuko whispered weakly.

"Sorry." Jet replied, still feeling guilty about giving Zuko the dreaded virus. He started kissing Zuko's neck, hopping that it would make him feel good. "Mmmm..." Zuko moaned in pleasure. His neck had always been so sensitive.

Jet sucked on his soft flesh, and licked it. Zuko squirmed a little in the bed, but did nothing to resist it. Jet then pulled off Zuko's gloves, and moved down so he could kiss his arms. "You taste good." Jet whispered to Zuko.

"Thanks..." Zuko replied, not knowing what else to say. His boyfriends hot, warm kisses were putting him to sleep. He was so very close to slumber when he felt his shirt being removed. "Jet?" He questioned. He only got a deep kiss in reply.

Jet then got out of the bed and began to strip of his own cloths until he was left in his boxers. Zuko looked up lazily at his boyfriend and smiled, then lay his head back down. Jet crawled back into bed with Zuko, and rolled him over so that he was on his back.

He then crawled on top of Zuko and began to kiss his chin, lips, and neck. With each peck Zuko twitched with pleasure, but made little other movement. He was still to tired. Jet then moved down from his face to his stomach, continuing the rain of kisses as he did.

When he finally reached Zuko's pants, he slowly slid them off of his legs. He smile when he saw what Zuko was wearing underneath them. Nothing. "You don't wear undergarments?" Jet asked. Zuko nodded. "Only sometimes. With these tight pants all you can get on are thongs."

Jet's eyes grew wide. "Wear the thongs." He stated. Zuko glared. "But..." "Please wear the thongs." He stated a bit more nicely. Zuko giggled (he was to tired to really laugh). "Ok." He replied. Jet smiled, and moved his lips to his boyfriends inner thighs. "Ohhh..." Zuko moaned as he felt the warm wetness ride over his flesh.

"MMPH!" Zuko muffled a scream as he felt his boyfriends lips cover his head and suck. He bit his lip hard to keep himself from crying out in pleasure. He had had only the beginning of an erection before, but now his member was as hard as a rock.

Jet smiled into Zuko's erection, and continued a pattern of sucking and licking that drove the poor boy half insane. "Please..." Zuko whispered weakly, wanting nothing more than for his boyfriend to deep throat him.

Jet, instead, pulled his lips away from Zuko's member. "Please what?" He mocked. "All the way in..."Zuko barley whispered out. "All the way in where? You want me to go all the way into you?" Zuko shook his head. "Later...now I want it in your mouth...all the way in..." He managed to moan before shutting his eyes and trying with all his might not to pass out.

"Oh! You mean like this?" Jet mocked as he took Zuko's entire member all the way in his mouth and throat. Zuko's eyes shot open and he screamed in ecstasy. Jet moved his head up and down as he sucked his boyfriend's member.

Zuko's hands entwined in Jet's hair as he moaned and moaned in pleasure. This was the first time he had ever done anything like this, and damn, it felt good. Zuko came closer and closer to his release as Jet sucked harder and faster.

Jet then suddenly pulled away as Zuko was so close to coming. "Jet!" Zuko yelled at him, wanting more contact from his hot lips. "You said all the way in later, well, it's later." He smiled mischievously. Zuko gave him a glare, but decided not to protest. It had felt good so far, so Jet must have known what he was doing.

Jet then removed his boxers to reveal his throbbing erection. Zuko smiled lazily at it. "You feeling any better yet?" Jet asked him. Zuko nodded, and relaxed every muscle in his body until he looked similar to a giant noodle. "That's good." Jet replied, and stuck a finger in Zuko's mouth.

Zuko sucked on it willingly, and soon another was stuck in. After three fingers and much saliva Jet moved back down to Zuko's legs and spread them, then stuck in one of his fingers. "Mmm..." Zuko moaned as he felt his boyfriends finger move in and out of him. Jet stuck in another finger, and began to move them in a circular motion, stretching out his boyfriend.

When the third finger entered him, Zuko arched his back. It wasn't painful, just a bit sore, like you get when you are overly tired from exercising. Jet noticed this, and slowed his pace down to make sure Zuko wouldn't be in any pain. "You ok?" He asked. "Yeah..." Zuko replied, feeling weaker every second.

When Jet was done, he was shocked to find that Zuko was nearly asleep. "Zuko?" He questioned, wanting a release but not so bad as to wake his sick, sleeping boyfriend. Zuko opened his eyes to reply that he was awake, and nodded, giving Jet the ok to continue.

Jet then spit on his hands and rubbed them back and forth over his dick. When he was done coating it he slowly began to push inside of Zuko. Zuko arched his back and shut his eyes. "Am I hurting you?" Jet asked, concerned. "No...I'm fine..." Zuko replied.

He had never done this before. In fact, before Jet, he had never even kissed anyone before. Jet knew this, and it gave him motive to be very gentle with Zuko. "I'm going to keep going then." He told his lover as he slid his member all the way inside of him.

Zuko moaned with pleasure as he felt his boyfriend hit his hot spot deep inside of his body. Jet smiled. "That feels good?" He questioned. Zuko's eyes opened and he nodded his head up and down. "Good." Jet replied as he began a cycle of thrusting in and pulling himself about two inches out of his boyfriend.

Zuko wrapped his legs around his boyfriend, trying to help with the movement, but having little success because he was so tired. Jet noticed this, and to encourage his boyfriend he held on tightly to his hips and jerked them up and down to deepen the thrust. Zuko's moans became louder as his boyfriend went deeper and faster.

Jet leaned down to kiss his lover deeply, their tongues entwining and dancing a dance only they would ever understand. After a few minutes Jet was about to release and Zuko was craving it. "Damn Jet..." He moaned out. "Touch me..."

Jet obliged to his boyfriend's request and moved one of his hands from Zuko's hips up to his throbbing member. He then pumped at a pace that was mind blowing for Zuko. "Yes...yes...I'm...I'm...coming...so close...yes...AAAHHHH!!!" Zuko screamed as he ejaculated all over his and Jet's stomach.

Jet smiled, and thrust as hard as he could inside of Zuko. To help him, Zuko began to clench his muscles instead of relaxing them, which became painful for him, but incredible for Jet. "ZUKO!" He screamed as he came deep inside of his boyfriend.

He and Zuko remained in their position for a few minutes, then Jet pulled out and lay next to Zuko, who was minutes away from unconsciousness. "Zuko?" Jet questioned. "Hmm?" Zuko replied. "I love you." Zuko smiled. "I love you to...so much..." He whispered as he slipped away into slumber.

--------------------------------------------In another time, and place------------------------------------------

Lu Ten paced the floor outside of the principles office of the Earth, Fire, Air, and Water high school. "Crap." He whispered as he thought of all the things that could go wrong. Zuko could end up having sex. Zuko could end up pregnant! "CRAP!" He yelled, more aggravated as he thought of the long term effects of what could happen.

The door then swung open and an old man stood at it. "Hello," he said cheerfully, "I am Principle Pathik, would you like to come in?" Lu Ten nodded and entered the office. "Now," Principle Pathik said as he sat at his big office desk, "what could be the problem?"

"My cousin has been kidnaped." Lu Ten stated straight out. "Oh my goodness! Have you notified the police?" Pathik asked, concerned. "No, he's not in any real danger." Lu Ten replied. "He was taken by his boyfriend, but he went along willingly, it's just that I don't want him to end up doing something stupid so I would really like to find him and take him home."

Pathik nodded. "And how might I help?" He asked. "Well, Zuko and his boyfriend go to this school and I was hopping that you might know where the boy lives." Pathik smiled. "So Zuko is your cousin eh? Yes, I know of him and his boyfriend. The boy happens to be a big thorn in my side, always pulling pranks and starting fights. His name is Jet, and since this is urgent, I'll tell you where he lives."

Lu Ten sighed in relief. "Thank you so much." Pathik nodded. "You welcome, now let me find that record..." He said as he got up and opened a drawer full of files. After sifting through a few he pulled a very large one out and smiled. "Here it is!" He stated and walked back over to his desk.

--------------------------------------------In another time, and place------------------------------------------

Lu Ten approached the house with the appropriate address on it. It looked old and beaten down. It was far from the gorgeous lakeside three story mansion he and his family lived in. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. "Hello?" He called out.

No one answered, and out of instinct he tried to open the door. It was unlocked. "That's convenient." He stated as he entered the house. It was two stories, and the inside was as bad as the out. Everywhere there were stray toys, cloths, and even food strewn out on the floor. "Yuck." Lu Ten said, shocked that Zuko would be interested in someone who could live in such filth.

Lu Ten searched the lower floor for Zuko, but not finding him, he walked up stairs. He opened the doors to several bedrooms, finding nothing but junk coating a bed in each one. When he reached the last one he swore he heard breathing.

"Zuko?" He questioned silently as he opened the door. He gasped when he saw what was inside the room. On a queen sized bed lay a naked sleeping Zuko, covered in sweet and some other body fluid that Lu Ten rather not think about, and next to him lay a naked sleeping Jet, lips smudged with black lipstick (the same Zuko was wearing, of course), and body also covered in various fluids.

"ZUKO!" Lu Ten screamed as he stormed into the bedroom. Zuko and Jet both jumped up in surprise, and Jet was quickly met with a fist to the jaw. He was knocked to the floor, and Zuko quickly covered his lower body with a sheet.

"Lu Ten!" Zuko screamed in shock, hopping that his cousin would not kill his boyfriend. "It's not what you think!" He called out, being all that he could think of at the moment. "Oh, it's not?!" Lu Ten yelled at him. "Cause it looks like you two just fucked!" Zuko was speechless, as Lu Ten imagined he would be.

Lu Ten grabbed Zuko's cloths and threw them at him, hitting him in the face, causing a stinging sensation. "Get dressed now!" He yelled, enraged. Zuko was frightened by now, and obliged with no objection. Jet, who was now covering his lower body with his jacket and standing at the opposite end of the room from Lu Ten, was getting angry that the older male was treating his boyfriend so badly.

"Leave him alone!" He yelled at Lu Ten. "It wasn't his fault, he's been sick." Lu Ten shot around a glare at Jet that almost caused him to wet himself. "Are you saying you raped him?" He hissed out. "No no no no no no no!" Jet called out repeatedly. "I just mean that he didn't expect to do this today, it just kind of happened!"

Zuko was fully dressed at this point and ready to pounce on his cousin, should he need to, to give Jet a chance to run away. "If you say one more word to me I am going to kill you right where you stand!" Lu Ten yelled at Jet. Seeing as he was telling the truth, Jet stood silently as he watched his boyfriend get jerked by the arm out of bed and dragged out of the room.

Zuko looked sadly at his lover as he was forced down stairs and eventually out of the house. Lu Ten practically threw him into the corvette and Zuko banged his head up against the top of the car. "Oww!" He groaned as he clutched his throbbing forehead.

"Shut it!" Lu Ten yelled at Zuko, and Zuko did as he was told. He barley had time to put on his seatbelt before Lu Ten went screeching out of the driveway and down the street. Both men were completely silent on the half hour drive to their home.

When they got there Lu Ten got out of the car and went over to Zuko's side, jerking the door open. "Get out." He hissed, and when Zuko did he was grasped firmly by the arm and tossed through the door.

He fell to the ground with a thud, and grasped his sore side. Lu Ten took no note of Zuko's pain and He dragged him up the stairs and into the bathroom. He literally flung Zuko into the tub, causing Zuko to slam his head up against the side of the shower.

Zuko grasped his head, trying to regain his equilibrium, when he felt warm water rain over him. "Clean yourself up." Lu Ten said in a cruel and firm voice, and Zuko obeyed him. Zuko was scared of what Lu Ten might do to him, and hurt of what he had already done. Even if he did attack Zuko, Zuko could never bring himself to fight his own cousin.

Zuko stripped as Lu Ten watched, and soaked a wash rag with water, then soap, and scrubbed himself until he was completely clean. When he had rinsed himself off and turned off the water he had a towel thrown at his head, and was ordered to dry off, get dressed, and come down stairs.

Zuko did as he was told, going into his room for only a minute to grab some clean cloths and get dressed, then hurrying down stairs, not wanting to make the already enraged Lu Ten wait for him. Zuko walked into the large living room, where Lu Ten was standing next to the couch.

"Sit down." He commanded, and Zuko obeyed. Lu Tien the leaned over Zuko so his face was only about five inches from Zuko's and he was staring him straight in the eyes. Zuko quivered a little, worried that he might not live through his punishment.

"Now I am going to ask you some questions and no matter how embarrassed you might be about answering them I don't give a shit. You will answer them truthfully, and quickly, got it?" Lu Ten asked Zuko. Zuko nodded his head up and down quickly.

"Good." He said, pulling away so that he towered over Zuko. "Now, first question, was that your first time having sex?" Zuko blushed, but nodded. "Ok, and was it completely consensual?" Zuko nodded again. "Fine, did you use any protection?" Zuko wondered for a minute what he meant, then realizing that he was talking about condoms, he shook his head.

"Ok, are you on birth control?" Zuko was insulted by this. "What right do you have asking me all these questions?!" He yelled at Lu Ten, angered that he was being treated so badly. All he got was a swift slap to the face, and his shoulders firmly grasped.

"Was I unclear when I said you will answer all of my questions truthfully and quickly and that I don't give a shit about how you feel about it?" Lu Ten asked in a calm, but creepy voice. Zuko shook his head, fearful that he would get more than just a slap to the face if he didn't. Memories of beatings and burnings that his abusive father had inflicted on his haunted his mind.

"Good, now are you on birth control?" Zuko shook his head. "Damn it. Did you ever think of the consequences of your actions?!" Lu Ten cursed at him. Zuko was scared out of his mind at this point, worried about being pregnant and about being killed and he couldn't take it anymore.

He buried his face in his hands and broke down crying and repeating over and over again how sorry he was and that he was in love and that it had just happened and that he was so sorry. Lu Ten's heart began to soften when he saw how truly hurt his cousin was by his actions and he felt incredibly guilty for losing control and hurting Zuko.

"No Zuko, it's ok, it's not your fault..." He whispered calmly as he sat on the couch next to Zuko, and pulled him against himself, allowing him to rest his head on his shoulder and cry onto it. Zuko shook from trauma and fear, and all he wanted to do was disappear, but he knew that he couldn't.

Lu Ten held Zuko against him until he stopped crying, then he let him go up to his room and rest until Iroh came home. Zuko wouldn't have gotten much sleep had he not been feeling so sick due to worry of what was going to happen to him in the future.

* * *

I believe this story is going to just be a one shot, but just in case, I gave it a chapter title. I usually do not start a new story before I finish an old one (I feel it is the responsible thing to do), but I just could not think of a new chapter for Aurora.

So, I just decided to write a random fic on Jet and Zuko in an alternate universe to keep my Jetko fan readers from getting to pissed at me. I know that Zuko and Jet are completely out of character, but this is another universe, so I imagine that they would act this way in this situation.

If I do end up making this more than just a one shot I wont be undating it until I finish with Aurora because anything else that comes into my mind is going into that story. I hope you all liked it.


	2. The Morning After

This story is a result of writers block, m&m's, and the delay of the new season of Avatar. This was taken from a series of events that my cousin went through when she was willingly kidnaped by a girl who had a crush on her and kept from her boyfriend. It's one of my favorite stories, and I just had to write a jetko one shot on it.

I do not own Avatar. It's probably obvious though. Warning: OOCness and AU.

**Untitled**

The Morning After

Lu Ten looked across the table at his father as he took another sip of tea. Iroh was glaring at him slightly, and he hadn't even touched his own cup. That was a certain sign that something was wrong. "What?" Lu Ten asked, feeling the guilt rise up in him. He knew all to well why he was being stared at. Iroh moved his gaze down to his tea and took his first sip.

"I noticed all of the bruises on Zuko. He looks like he got pretty well banged up." Iroh replied, looking back up at his son. Lu Ten was silent. "Did Jet do all of that to him? Because if he did, then there is certainly no way we could ever let Zuko see him again." Lu Ten remained silent, and took another sip of his own tea. "We shouldn't let him ever see him again anyway..." Lu Ten complained silently. Iroh noticed this.

"Oh really, and why not?" Iroh asked, raising an eyebrow. Lu Ten frowned. "We discussed all of that last night. You know what they did." Iroh sipped his tea again, and looked away from Lu Ten. "Yes, but is that any reason not to let them see each other?" He asked. Lu Ten got angry that his father would ask such a stupid question. "YES! Of course it is!" He replied, putting his tea cup down.

Iroh looked back at his son. "Are you a virgin?" He asked, this time raising both his eyebrows. Lu Ten looked away. "No...but that's different!" He replied, then looking back. "Why is it different?" Iroh asked. "Because I can't get pregnant!" Lu Ten hissed out, picking up his tea cup and sipping angrily. Iroh nodded. "That is true, but you can just as well get a woman pregnant, and you would end up having the same responsibilities that Zuko would." Lu Ten looked away again.

They were both silent for a minute, then Iroh decided to ask the hard question. "Is it because Jet is a male?" Lu Ten looked back at his father for a moment, shocked, then looked away. "That's it, isn't it Lu Ten?" Iroh asked one more time, staring hard at his son. "What if it is?" Lu Ten replied, turning at Iroh and glaring. "I thought you were ok with that. We discussed this before Zuko and Azula came to live with us." Iroh replied, feeling a bit hurt at his son's impartiality.

Lu Ten turned his gaze down to his cup, still frowning. "I just don't want to see Zuko get used, that's all. He shouldn't be treated like some concubine." Iroh smiled at this, his perspective changed. It was one thing for Lu Ten to reject Zuko because of his preferences, and a completely different one for them to make Lu Ten overly concerned with his cousin. "I understand that your worried about Zuko, but he knows enough how to take care of himself, and I'm sure the pleasure was mutual. There is no reason for him to be kept hidden for fear that something bad will happen to him." He replied, sipping lightly at his tea.

Lu Ten gave a weak nodded, and downed the rest of his tea. "Yeah, I know. He needs his freedom. I'm sorry." He replied, looking back up at his father. Iroh smiled and nodded. After finishing his own tea and pouring fress cups for he and his son, he began to speak again. "You should also know that no matter how angry with him you are, you must never raise a hand to your cousin. You know what his father did to him, and you know that he still carries the scars, on the inside especially. We cannot betray his trust in such a way, or he'll never learn to feel safe and at home here."

Lu Ten looked at his father sadly, then put down his head. "Yeah, I know...I feel really bad about that. I shouldn't have hurt him, I'm sorry." He replied, sipping his new cup of tea. Iroh smiled and nodded. "I forgive you, but you must also seek forgiveness from Zuko." He said, sipping at his own tea. Lu Ten nodded, continuing to sip his.

"Hello?" A voice came from the doorway to the dining room, bringing Iroh and Lu Ten's attention from their tea to it. It was Zuko, who still looked sick and tired, but who now also had the addition of bruises on his forehead and on his arms. Iroh smiled kindly, motioning for his nephew to come join them at their morning tea ceremony. Zuko cautiously walked over and sat by Iroh, his eyes never leaving Lu Ten. He was still a bit frightened by him.

Noticing Zuko's reaction, Iroh decided that it was a good time for them to have a talk. "Lu Ten has something that he would like to say to you." Iroh said, causing Zuko to glance at him, then back at Lu Ten. Lu Ten sighed, then brought his gaze to Zuko. "I'm sorry that I hurt you last night, I was completely unjustified in my actions, and I promise that I will never do it again. You really haven't done anything wrong, and I want you to know that I only reacted that way because I was worried about you. Could you possibly forgive me?" He asked, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

Zuko looked down at the table for a moment, thinking about what his cousin had said. He then rose his head and looked at him. "Yes, I can forgive you. I understand, you were just worried that I might end up pregnant or something, it's ok." Zuko said, smiling at his cousin. Lu Ten smiled back, and poured Zuko a cup of tea. Though it wasn't his favorite drink, he sipped it with no complaints.

After everyone was done with their drinks, Iroh got up and went into the kitchen. There was only one servant in the house, an earthkingdom woman, who's job included little more than cooking the meals, making the beds, and cleaning the house. Currently, she was making breakfast. "Almost ready?" Iroh asked, peaking in on her. She turned around and smiled. "Oh yes, just a few more minutes." She replied, getting back to her task. Iroh nodded, then went back into the dining room with Lu Ten and Zuko.

Zuko had moved onto the left side of the table instead of right next to Iroh, now that he knew Lu Ten wouldn't try to kill him. He looked up at his uncle as he walked back to the table and sat down. "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." He said, Lu Ten nodding at his father. Zuko shook his head. "I wont be having any this morning."

Both Iroh and Lu Ten looked straight at Zuko. "What?" He asked innocently. "You need to eat." Iroh said, getting straight to the point. "I'll be fine uncle." Zuko said, making a fake smile. Iroh shook his head. "Don't begin this again Zuko, you agreed to eat at least three meals a day, and that includes breakfast." Zuko nodded his head. "Yeah, but coach says that I need to drop a few pounds if I want to have an advantage at the tournament." Zuko replied.

Zuko was a member of the Earth, Fire, Water and Air High School's fighting squad. All of the member were encouraged to be a skinny as possible, which was considered an advantage during a fight. Such pressure is what had caused Zuko and many other members of the team drop weight to the point where they were considered anorexic.

"I don't care what your coach says. If you stop eating again so that you can be on that squad, then I'm just going to have to take you out of it." Iroh said firmly, making it clear to Zuko what he wanted. Zuko sighed and nodded. "Ok, I'll eat." He replied, quietly waiting for his meal. "Good. And I've scheduled another doctor anointment for you later this afternoon. I want to see if there's anything else we can do to get you better." Iroh finished, looking over at the kitchen door for the servant to bring their food.

------------------------------------In another time and place---------------------------------------------

"No lip stick or long gloves?" Lu Ten asked his cousin, noticing the change in his appearance. "Nah, just eyeliner and an anarchist wristband will do me today." Zuko replied, smiling at his cousin. After a minute of silence, Zuko looked back over at the older male while he drove the black corvette. "When's uncle going to be home?" He asked, a bit curious. "Hmm, he should be back just about the time you have to go to your appointment. You know, it's not easy owning an entire nationwide chain of tea shops." Lu Ten joked. Zuko sighed. "For a man who loves tea as much as uncle, I'm sure it is." He replied, getting Lu Ten to chuckle.

Lu Ten leaned against the car door, watching Zuko walk up the sidewalk towards his school. As usual, Jet was there waiting for him. Abnormally, however, Jet's eyes were not on Zuko, but on Lu Ten. They both glared at each other, angered at their actions on the previous day. "Hey." Zuko said plainly, walking up to his boyfriend and kissing him on the lips. "Hey gorgeous." Jet said back. He never took his eyes off of Lu Ten.

Today Zuko was wearing another pair of his usual tight black pants with skate shoes covered in white little skulls, a red belt with studs, the anarchist wrist band, a black tank top that said "the voices are telling me to kill you" on it in white, and his hair up in a bun. To Jet he looked damn hot. Jet himself was wearing an old white T-shirt with a hole up at the neck and two light purple stains on it, a pair of old blue jeans ripped up at the knees and ankles, and an black hoodie with no writing on it wrapped around his waist. His black boxers were slightly visible.

"Guess what?" Zuko whispered into his ear. Jet kept his gaze on Lu Ten. "What?" He asked. Zuko smiled. "I'm wearing that tight little thong you asked me to wear." He replied, giving Jet a wicked smile. Jet's attention was then brought from Lu Ten back to Zuko, and he glared at him with big eyes. "That's not fair." He said. Zuko frowned. "Why not?" He asked. "Because school is just starting and it'll be a whole six hours before I can get them off of you." He replied, licking Zuko's sensitive neck.

"Mmm...can't wait..." Zuko moaned back, shutting his eyes. Lu Ten had been watching the whole thing, and he was just about to go and break the two up when the bell rang and every one began to go into the school. Zuko looked back at his cousin and waved good bye as he grabbed Jet by the wrist and lead him inside the school. "Bastard." Lu Ten said as he went back in his car and contemplated all the way's he could kill Jet.

* * *

I know, short update and it took me forever. But like I said before, this was only supposed to be a one-shot and I'm busy writing Aurora. Anyway, hope I cleared some things up for you. If not, here they are-

Iroh owns a chain of very successful tea shops known as "The Jasmine Dragon"'s, and he has made millions off of them. That's why he and his family are rich.

Zuko has the same condition that he has in 'Aurora,' known as intersexuality, and he has the ability to get pregnant. He and Iroh and Lu Ten know about this.

Lu Ten does not hate homosexuals, just those who have slept with Zuko, which comes to a grand total of one. He really only wants to make sure that Zuko never has to get hurt again. Also, Lu Ten has a bit of a temper, obviously more violent than his fathers.

Zuko does not normally wear lip stick and long gloves. I just wanted to try it out, and maybe he will in another chapter, but for now he's just on eyeliner.

Zuko was anorexic because of peer pressure by his fighting squad. I hear many real life males are anorexic because of sports teams (mostly wrestling and running), so I decided to make Zuko one to. Sorry I didn't get enough time to clarify that in the previous chapter.

Last, but not least, this is a possible mpreg. If you don't like such, then I suggest you don't continue. And that's as far as I've gotten. Until the next chapter.


	3. Flashbacks

This story is a result of writers block, m&m's, and the delay of the new season of Avatar. This was taken from a series of events that my cousin went through when she was willingly kidnaped by a girl who had a crush on her and kept from her boyfriend. It's one of my favorite stories, and I just had to write a jetko one shot on it.

I do not own Avatar. It's probably obvious though. Warning: OOCness and AU.

This chapter isn't so much of an update on the characters as a back history for each of them. I'm hoping to give you a better idea of their new personalities and such. Hope you enjoy!

There are slight spoilers for "The Avatar and The Fire Lord" in this chapter. The only clue I'm giving you into that is that there are two people whom I've made related in this chapter that are revealed to be related later on in the show. If you don't want to know who (and yes, it is a big deal) then wait to read this until after the episode.

**Untitled**

Flashbacks

/Jet/

An eight year old boy sits on a cold, hard plastic chair, staring down at his feet. His shoes are still covered in ash, no one has bothered to clean them for him. At least his cloths are washed, but they are warn and old, hand-downs from the previous boy whom Miss Wu was responsible for. She'd had many children before him, and there would be many after him. As long as people could die, Miss Wu would have a job.

"Jet? Honey?" A voice called out softly to the boy. He didn't bother to look up, instead hiding his face with his brownish hair. The old wrinkled woman with the soft eyes came over and gently placed a hand on the boys back. "Sweat-heart, it's time to go." She said gently, removing her hand and staring at the boy. In a rather slow manner Jet stood up, still keeping his head down, and followed the old woman out of the hospital and to her car.

It was a beaten down old Honda, about all Miss Wu could afford on the salary of a case worker in this poor city, that was once a bluish color, but now was a dull grey. Miss Wu opened the passenger door to the vehicle, motioning for Jet to get inside. He sighed and obeyed, sitting down in the stained seat and looking out the window. Miss Wu then walked around the car to the drivers door and opened it, stepping inside.

Once she put on her seatbelt and made sure Jet had done the same she took her keys out of her old brown purse and started the car. "I think that you are really going to like this new home. There are lots of kids you age there, and even though you wont be getting as much attention as your used to, I'm sure you'll have lots of new friends to make up for it." She spoke, turning and smiling at the boy. He remained silent as she drove out of the hospital parking lot and onto the street.

Home. That word seemed so distant. Like family. Mother. Father. All words lost just as suddenly as they were given. Fire. Death. Pain. Mother. Father. Words that shouldn't be connected, but because of cruel fate, were. _"Run!"_ The voice, the word repeated in Jet's mind. _"Run! Get out while I find your mother!_" Father.

"Jet honey, are you alright? You haven't spoken a word since...since we met..." Miss Wu cooed to the boy, stopping at a red light and placing a hand on his shoulder. He jerked away. "My home is burnt down. My family is dead. What else is there to say?" He asked sarcastically, turning and scowling at the older woman. She frowned, not with anger but pity, and moved her hand back onto the steering wheel.

"That may be true, but you are still alive." She said, this time not looking at the boy. He kept his eyes on her for a minute, then turning his attention back out the window. He stared pointlessly outside at the random trashy building they were passing until something caught his eyes. Smoke. A fire. He squinted at the black clouds as they were at a distance, trying to figure out where they were coming from.

Miss Wu stopped at a stop sign and turning back to the boy. She noticed the look of concentration on his face, and looked out the window. Another fire. "There's been so many of them lately. And all in the old neighborhood..." She said mostly to herself, knowing not to go into detail. _"There's no doubt it's due to that company...what was it now? Sozin's Comet? Yes, that's what it's called, Sozin's Comet. Those ridiculous nightclubs...Neighbors wouldn't sell for the new one to be built. Now there all burning. Big coincidence..." _Miss Wu thought to herself silently, cursing the family responsible for all the pain.

Jet looked intently as the smoke began to fade, a sign that the fire had done about as much damage as it was going to. Fire. Burning. Home. _"Run Jet! For god's sake, RUN!" _Jet's eyes glazed over as the events that lead to his current situation played over in his mind for the millionth time.

_The smell. The awful stench. Smoke. So much smoke. Smoke in the building, smoke all around him. Breath, have to breath. "DAD!" Screaming. Where was dad? _

_Jet crawled out from under his bed, screaming the name over and over. "DAD! DAD! DAD!" He ran into the living room, only to be confronted by the flames. The burning. "JET!" The voice called out to him from behind, and the boy ran towards it. Before he knew it, strong arms had wrapped around him and lifted him off the ground. _

_They carried him away from the flames, away to safety. Before he knew it, Jet was being flung out the door by those strong arms. "Run Jet! Run! Get out while I find your mother! For God's sake Jet, RUN!" The voice commanded him, and in his dreamy state Jet was barely able to recognize it as his fathers. He did as the voice told him. _

_He ran. Down the stairs. Out the door. Onto the road. And then he stopped. Where was dad? He turned and looked back at the old building, flames roaring out from the window that belonged to his apartment. "DAD!" He screamed. "MOM!" Then it happened. The death happened. The old foundation could no longer support the weight of the rooms damaged by fire. The building caved in. _

_Then everything went black. _

SNAP!

The sound of the ruler hitting his desk hard forced Jet to jerk his head up quickly and wake up from his dark dream. "Enjoying yourself?" The old teacher asked, glaring down at the teenager. "Uh...yeah, I guess..." Jet responded, giving Mr. Roku and fake grin. All the students giggled. "Well, since you seem to like class so much, I guess you wouldn't mind coming back after school for detention, now would you?" Mr. Roku asked, giving Jet the same grin.

Jet frowned. "Ah man, but..." "No buts! Now I suggest you try to stay awake, unless you want detention for the whole week." Jet fell silent, glaring at the teacher but nodding his head. "Good, now back to our lesson..." Jet quickly glanced behind himself at the emo-looking teen sitting three seats behind him in the corner. The teen shrugged his shoulders in a 'what was I supposed to do' manner, and brought his attention back to the teacher.

/Zuko/

After class Zuko stood next to his desk, stuffing his various books and school supplies into his back pack. He heard footsteps behind him, but continued on with his task. He knew all to well who it was. "Isn't it about time you broke up with that juvenile-delinquent?" A strong, but old voice asked. Zuko smiled. "Isn't it about time you retired?" He asked. There was an annoyed huff, and footsteps away from him.

After finishing his packing, Zuko slung his back pack over his shoulders and walked over to the front desk. He placed a hand on it, leaning down and smiling at the teacher in front of him. Mr. Roku did not bring his attention to Zuko, but instead kept his face buried in the book he was reading. "You know I didn't mean that." Zuko said, twitching his head to the side. He figured he could charm his way out of this. Being someone's favorite great-grandchild has it's benefits.

"Well, I meant what I said." Mr. Roku responded, lifting his head up to look at the teenager. Zuko frowned, and Mr. Roku smiled. "You and your sister are the only great-grandchildren that I have...and you already know about your sister...so you are practically my only heir. I only want the best for you, and if that means I have to pick on a few other teens, then so be it." Zuko's frown intensified to a scowl. This only made Mr. Roku chuckle.

"Come now boy, you know I'm only joking with you. Can't an old man make a joke every so often?" Mr. Roku asked, setting his book down and standing up. Zuko leaned up, and his frown faded. "Yes, an old man can, but at your age I'd say you were an ancient man." He joked, giving his great-grandfather a wicked smile. Mr. Roku smiled back, this time not being bothered by the strike. "I guess your right. But enough talking, if you don't hurry you'll be late for your next class. Go on." He said, waving the boy off.

Zuko nodded and complied, uttering "good bye gramps" as he left. He knew his great-grandfather hated that nick name, and the extra huff that came from the classroom gave him pleasure. He and his great-grandfather had the kind of relationship where they could constantly pick on each other and never take offense. That was the way both of them liked it, and that was the way it was going to stay.

Zuko jogged slightly down the hallways, looking for his next class. Chemistry. Not the easiest subject, but probably the most amusing. That was mostly due to Zuko's classmates who had the habit of constantly setting things on fire and blowing them up.

Fire. That word. So familiar, so comforting, so painful. Pain. Father. Two words entwined in an unbreakable knot, forever associated with one another. Hatred. Why did he hate me? That question ran over in his mind again and again, even now that his life had changed for the better. Why did he burn me?

_Alcohol. The smell of alcohol all over him. Puke. It made Zuko sick, but he should have been used to it by now. "Worthless slut!" The screaming had already begun. "Fucking whore! Can't you do anything right? I don't even know why I married you!" Then the crying. Her crying. Mother. "Please! I didn't mean to break it, I was just nervous! I'm sorry!" She cried, begging for her husband's mercy. No mercy for her. _

_The hand raised slowly, but came down quickly and harshly. Across her face it swept, and she fell to the ground. "I should just kill you!" He screamed. Zuko sat quietly at the table, watching his parents fight. And for what? His mother had dropped a dish. Normally this would be insignificant. They had many dishes, and much money to buy more of them. But not tonight. Not after the drinking had begun. _

_Ozai raised his leg, ready to kick his wife in the face. No. "Stop it!" Zuko screamed, getting up from the table quickly and grabbing the back of his dad's shirt. He couldn't let him kill her. The man fell down with a loud 'thud,' dazed and confused because of the alcohol. Zuko ran to his mother, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "What have you done?" She asked with pain, knowing what would come next. _

_She would have preferred it had Zuko let her be killed, instead of bringing Ozai's wrath upon himself. She wrapped her arms around her son, trying to freeze the feeling of his precious body in her arms should she never get the chance again. It didn't take long for her husband to recover. "You worthless, shitty, no-good bastard child! You are no son of mine!" He cursed as he lifted himself up with difficulty, storming towards the two on the floor. _

_Grabbing the boy harshly by his hair, he jerked him up and out of his mother's arms. "Please! Ozai he's just a boy! Just a stupid boy! He didn't mean it!" Ursa begged, reaching for her son. With one swift movement of his hand, Ozai threw her backwards across the room, slamming her into a wall. She fell to the ground, unconscious from the crash. _

_Now it was Zuko who was begging mercy from his father. "Please Dad, I'm so sorry! Please, I didn't mean it! Please, I just didn't want you to kill mom! Please!" Words that were as light as a feather. Words that floated in the air and were lost with the wind. Tears. Flowing down his face. Staining his cheeks. So many tears. So many years. _

_Slamming his son against a wall, Ozai moved his hand from the boys hair to his neck. "Please dad, I'm so sorry!" The begging. The silence. Then the fire. The flaming fist, flying towards his eye. Burning him. Scaring him forever. The crying stopped. The screaming stopped. And everything went black. _

"Zuko, are you alright?" Mr. Bumi asked, twitching his head to the side. He might be crazy, but he was the best chemistry teacher around. "Huh? Oh...yeah, I'm fine, just...daydreaming, I guess. Sorry." Zuko replied, lifting his head up and looking at his teacher. When did he get into the classroom? "Well then, I suppose we can continue with our lesson. Would you mind relating to the class the three subatomic particles?" Mr. Bumi asked, smiling.

Zuko yawned, then nodded his head. "Yeah, sure. They're the proton and neutron, which are both in the nucleus, and the electron, which rotate around the nucleus." Zuko said, giving his teacher a triumphant smile. He wasn't going to be caught off guard. "Very good Zuko, now as I was saying..." Zuko watched his teacher with little amusement, the words floating through the air and blowing away.

/Lu Ten/

"Now the prosecutor will try to prove that my client was there on the day of the murder. In fact, he'll even try to convince you that my client was the one who _committed_ the murder. But I want you all to ask yourself this question as you listen to his accusations, why would my client commit the murder? He loved his wife, didn't he? They were happy, weren't they? Why in god's name would he do such a horrific crime? And that's my defense. There was no reason. There is no motive. Thank you very much for listening to my argument, and I hope that I may convince you of my clients innocence."

Lu Ten half felt like taking a bow after such a powerful speech, but instead gave a polite nod and went back to his seat next to the accused. _He's as guilty as hell_. Lu Ten thought. _But then again, half of my clients are._ He chuckled to himself, barley listening to his opponent's first witness. An illegal immigrant who was maid to the couple. It shouldn't be hard to completely tear her apart. After all, she was only testifying because the prosecutor had offered her legal citizenship if she did. This would be to easy.

Still the question ran through his mind. Why did he want to be a lawyer in the first place? He couldn't deny the fact that he felt a little guilty. He was putting people who had committed horrific crimes back on the streets so that they could just do them again. He knew what he was doing was wrong. Yet still, he continued to do it. Why?

Because of him. The boy. The innocent. He did it for them. He did it because he knew that he wouldn't have to continue on this way forever. One day he would get what he really wanted. One day he would get to be the good day. And one day, even later, he would get to be the judge. The punisher. One day he would be able to redeem himself.

_The teenager looked down at his younger cousin. A pre-teen boy of only eleven, but with the pain and hurt of a lifetime in his eyes. "Are you alright?" Lu Ten asked. Zuko looked up from the book he was reading. "Yes, I'm fine." A simple response. Back to the book. Lu Ten moved closer on the couch, studying the boy's posture. It was strong, but there was pain in it. Lu Ten could tell. "Are you sure?" He asked, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. _

_Zuko winced. "Yes, I really am fine." He responded, giving Lu Ten a fake smile. There was something off by the way he looked. What was it? His cloths. They were all long, covering his body. A sweater and long black jeans. His hair hung down loosely around his face. Covering half of it, hiding him away from the world. Why were his cloths so long? It was off. Why was he wearing winter cloths in the middle of summer? _

"_Zuko, if anything's wrong, you know you can tell me." Lu Ten spoke, smiling at his younger cousin. Zuko looked down, then back up. His eyes. They were full of tears. Tears that remained in his eyes, never freeing themselves from the amber orbs. "I...I'm fine..." Zuko squeaked out, lying to his cousin. Lu Ten knew something was wrong. _

_Zuko looked away from him, and Lu Ten raised his hand. He gently brushed the hair away from the boys eyes. Then he was able to see the bruise. His eye. His black eye. "What happened?" Lu Ten asked, getting concerned. Zuko kept silent. "Zuko, what has happened to you?" He asked again, this time pulling his cousin into his arms. Zuko stayed silent, holding his pain inside as always. _

"_Don't tell anyone, ok? They'll take me away. They'll take me away forever. Just don't tell. I'll be alright. I don't want to go away..." Zuko begged into Lu Ten's shoulder. Lu Ten's eyes grew wide. He knew what was wrong. _

And he didn't tell. He never told. Not until it was to late. Not until he was already scarred. And now he would never get to save him. The damage had been done. And that was why Lu Ten became a lawyer. To save those who did not have voices to save themselves. He could imagine himself having children removed from abusive households, having rapist locked away for years, having killers locked away forever. But not yet. Not just yet.

He had to prove himself. One day he would work for the District Attorney, making the world a better place, but for now he was the enemy. The accused's lawyer. The one who set the bad people free. But not for long. He had already shown himself to triumph over many of his adversaries, and he knew he was looked upon with favor. Soon he would be able to save Zu...the innocent.

"That was an incredible argument you made in court today, very impressive." The voice said proudly in his ear. Lu Ten turned to the speaker, suddenly realizing that he was walking. Walking out of the courthouse and to the parking lot. But who was speaking? It was District Attorney Jeong Jeong. "Oh...yes sir! Thank you very much!" Lu Ten said enthusiastically. Jeong Jeong smiled. "Yes, sad to say you completely crushed my pupil ADA Zhao. I taught him well, but obviously not well enough!" Both he and Lu Ten laughed at this, Lu Ten mostly because he wanted to impress the old DA.

"Well sir, I'm sure I'd be no challenge whatsoever for you!" Lu Ten said enthusiastically. Jeong Jeong smiled. "Don't play subtle with me son, I know what you want. I've read your application for the new office to be filled, and I wanted to tell you that I was very impressed. Just between us, even though you haven't been out of law school that long, you're my top choice." Lu Ten's fake smile turned into a real one, and he passed his car without even noticing.

"But I want to watch you in court a little longer. Maybe after this trial we can discuss your options, or your new position." Jeong Jeong finished, bowing his head slightly to Lu Ten and turning back around towards the court house. Lu Ten continued walking in his state of bliss for another few minutes before he realized that he was no longer in the court house's parking lot. "Crap." He groaned, turning around and walking back towards his car.

/Iroh/

The old man sat silently, rummaging through various bills, figuring out calculations of how much he had earned, how much he had to pay off, and how much was left over for luxury. It was a lot. He smiled. He and his family were incredibly lucky to have come into so much money. But it didn't start out as easy as it was now. No, his family had a long history of hard work and pain.

"_Iroh, son, please, come closer." The old dying man asked, motioning for Iroh's presence. Though he was normally a strong man, Iroh couldn't help but be overcome with pain as he watched his father's chest rise up and down slowly with each breath. They would be his last, and Iroh knew it. He obeyed, approaching his father. The old man put out a hand, and Iroh took it. _

"_Forgive me for not being there for you and your mother and brother. I was so concerned with the business that I ignored my family until it was to late. Please, for give me." Azulon begged. Iroh smiled down, but he was really crying. "Father, all you've ever wanted was for your family to live a good life. How could I ever blame you for doing all you could to ensure it?" He asked. The old man's normally hard, cruel eyes were now soft and tired. Death had taken it's tole out on him, and he was now calmed by it. _

"_My son, how I regret my actions. But I can't take them back now, and all I can do is try to ensure that my failure lives on as a success for you and the others. I need you to do something for me, will you do it?" Azulon asked, knowing that he had little time left. Iroh nodded. "Of course father, anything." Azulon smiled. "I want you to take charge of the business. Do whatever you please with it, but make sure that it is used to care for our family." _

_Iroh was shocked by the request. It had always been his brother, Ozai, whom he thought would inherit the business. "But...""No, Iroh." Azulon commanded. "I know what you are thinking. No, your brother shall not inherit the business." Iroh shook his head. "But Ozai has dedicated his entire life to it." He objected. Azulon frowned. "Yes he has. He's been even worse than I was, completely neglecting his family. And that's why I want you to have it. There are no limits to Ozai's passion for success, I fear that he may already have done terrible things to gain the upper hand in our battle..." Azulon stopped, taking a deep breath. _

_Breathing was getting harder. Iroh reached for a syringe on a table next to him, but Azulon objected. "The...fires...Ozai..." He gasped for air. Iroh picked up the syringe and stuck it into his fathers arm. Another dose of morphine. Azulon relaxed, and smiled at his son. "Iroh, I trust you to do what's right for the business, and for our family. I want you to have the business, not Ozai. Will you accept it?" _

_Iroh smiled down at his dying father. "Yes father, I will accept it." He said, and Azulon weakly nodded his head. He smiled at his oldest son, then shut his eyes peacefully. And so ended the battle with cancer that Azulon had fought for so long."Father?" Iroh asked. "FATHER?" He called out louder. The old man did not budge. Iroh lowered his head and sobbed onto the body of his dead father. _

Iroh put down the letter he was reading from the electric company and looked over at an old picture. It depicted a family, a mother, a father, and two boys on each side of them. One looked much older than the other, and the younger one was scowling. Iroh smiled at the memories. It had been so long since the Jasmine Dragon was known as Sozin's Comet. It had been so long ago since the chain of night clubs were changed into a chain of tea shops. It had been so long ago that Iroh had inherited the business, and had changed everything.

He chuckled. The little bar bought and owned by his grandfather, Sozin, had changed a lot through the many years. Life in general had changed a lot through the years...

* * *

And so ends my little flash back thingy! Here are some facts that were implied, but not specifically stated in the story-

First, though not really implied either, Sozin sold a house he had inherited from his parents and used the money to buy a bar. It became very successful, and as he opened more, he began to transform them into nightclubs. When Azulon was only 18 he went to work for his father and inherited the business when Sozin retired. Sozin is still alive, and he was 17 when Azulon was born, and he is now 97. Roku is the same age.

Azulon would have been 80 had he still been alive. He died of lung cancer from all the smoke that he breathed visiting the various nightclubs he owned every night. He died when Zuko was 11.

Iroh is 61. He is a widower. He has been running the night clubs (now tea shops) for a little over 5 years.

Lu Ten is 24. He's been out of law school for only 2 years. He still lives at home.

Zuko is 16. He is one year younger than Jet, who is 17, but they share many of the same classes. Zuko is ahead, while Jet is behind.

Ozai was the one who was burning all of the houses so that the business, then Sozin's Comet, could advance. He is responsible for the death of Jet's parents, but no one knows that, yet. He started drinking when he found out his brother was inheriting the business and changing everything. He waited 3 years to burn Zuko, when he was only 14. He started abusing him and Ursa just about the time he started drinking. Azula was spared, being his favorite child. He may, or may not be alive, though it was previously stated that he was dead. Mistakes can be made...

Sozin and Roku now live together in the same big house, being best friends since youth. Roku refuses to retire, even though he is way over the edge. Zuko will go visit them in later chapters.

And I think that's just about it. I've really thought into detail for this story, and I'm sorry every thing is so complicated. That's just the way I am. If anyone has questions, feel free to ask. Thank you for reading this ridiculous chapter. The next one will be much more...interesting...


	4. Chances

**Untitled**

Chances

Zuko sat quietly on the cold paper sheet atop the cold metal bed. Strangely enough he didn't feel cold, but that was probably due to the red blush covering nearly his entire body. "I'm sorry but I'm going to need you to relax a little more," the doctor asked politely. Zuko tried to obey, but he couldn't quiet relax his lower spinster muscle due to the cold instrument being pressed up against it.

"I'm sorry…" He said embarrassed, his body quivering as the device pressed in deeper. Besides having a good portion of his face burnt off this event was probably the worst thing that had ever happened to him in his whole life. "Zuko, I can't see if there is any serious damage unless you relax more." Doctor Yugoda said with a kind but stern voice.

She understood how hard this must have been for Zuko. Not only was he extremely sick with mono, but now he was being stuck in a cold room with no pants on being told to relax his sphincter so an old woman doctor could shove a cold instrument inside of him. Not exactly a walk in the park.

"Honey, I know that your embarrassed and that this is a bit painful but if there's any serious tearing that needs to be fixed I need to find out now before you get an infection." She said with a serious but gentle voice. Zuko nodded his head and tried his best to relax. He thought about how tired he had been the day before laying beside Jet in bed.

Dr. Yugoda noticed him relax and took the chance to poke the instrument a few inches inside of him. His relaxed attitude didn't last for long. "Ahhh…." Zuko squeaked out as the icy cold device entered him. He knew it was necessary since his immune system was so easily susceptible to infection, but he still didn't like it.

Dr. Yugoda then used a small device shaped like a triangle on top of a stick with a light attached to the tip to take a look inside the boy. It wasn't uncommon that she preformed such a procedure on a man or woman, but each time she did it it was always very awkward. There was no exception with Zuko.

After a minute or two of probing around she saw no real damage done to the boy's inside and carefully pulled the instrument out of him. "There we go, all done." She said softly, knowing that the poor kid probably wanted nothing more than to be invisible at the moment. She was right.

Zuko winced when she took the cursed cold devise out of him, and finally truly relaxed when she told him he could shut his legs and put his pants back on. Without thinking about it Dr. Yugoda blurted out a sentence she knew she would regret: "so, why are you wearing thongs?" She winced when the last word came out.

Zuko blushed. "You just examined me for the reason." He said, knowing that it was obvious. Dr. Yugoda nodded her head. "You can come back in now Iroh," she called to the door. A few seconds later Iroh's head peaked in to make sure that Zuko was fully dressed, and then his body followed. "Are you ok?" He asked Zuko calmly, knowing that his old friend Yugoda wouldn't hurt the boy on purpose.

"Yes uncle, I'm fine." Zuko blurted out, a bit annoyed at the question. Though he knew it was rude to even think such ideas, Zuko couldn't help but feel the urge to inform his uncle that he was no longer a baby and that he was capable of taking care of himself. Iroh nodded and smiled, ignoring the sarcastic tone of Zuko's voice.

"Your nephew is doing just fine," Dr. Yugoda said, "there seems to be no serious damage, but I recommend he waits a day or two to let his body heal and adjust. There's always a little damage after the first time." She said bluntly, there was no reason for her to hide the truth.

Zuko blushed again. Iroh simply nodded, not embarrassed at all about the conversation. He was an old and experienced man; there wasn't much that he hadn't heard or seen before that could cause him to feel uncomfortable. "But about that other thing…" Iroh began as Yugoda looked up from the notes she was making on a little metal board.

"Yes?" She asked. Zuko sat down on the little black roller chair in the room. Ever since he was a kid that chair had always been his favorite in the office. He looked up at his uncle, knowing what the old man was going to ask.

"My nephew didn't use protection, and he isn't on any form of birth control, is there anything else we can do to ensure that nothing was conceived in the process?" He asked. Yugoda thought for a moment, and then nodded her head. "We aren't supposed to usually do this, but in cases of rapes and first-times we allow it," she replied. Sitting her little metal board down on the countertop across from her she bent down and opened a white cabinet.

"It's sometimes referred to as the day after pill. It's a drug that will alter the lining in your womb so a fertilized egg cannot become embedded in it." She said as she pulled out a small box containing a number of foil sheets with a plastic layer over each of them containing a small pill in the center.

She took one out and handed it over to Zuko. "Take this now, and there's less than a ten percent chance that you will get pregnant." Zuko looked down at the little foil and plastic wrapped pill now sitting in his hands. "But what if the egg is already fertilized and in my womb?" Zuko asked.

Yugoda shook her head. "It won't work if it's already embedded and your pregnant, but if your not, then it will work." Zuko stared at the pill a little longer, then looked up and stared at his uncle. "Uncle, what do you think I should do?" He asked. Iroh smiled kindly, but shook his head.

"It's not my decision to make Zuko, it's yours." Zuko nodded and looked back at the pill. "If the egg is already fertilized, then it's kind of an embryo, isn't it?" He asked Dr. Yugoda. "No, it's just an egg with a sperm inside, a zygote; it doesn't turn into an embryo until days after the fertilization." Dr. Yugoda replied, not trying to pressure the teen but also trying to inform him of the truth about how an egg develops into a baby.

Zuko nodded his head. "Oh…" He trailed off, understanding a portion of what she was saying because of what he had learned in biology class a year ago. "But…" He trailed off again, "is it ok to think of it as being a baby when the egg and sperm match up?" Zuko asked Dr. Yugoda, looking up at her again.

She smiled kindly. "Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Some people believe that the egg is a baby once the egg and sperm match up while others don't believe it's a baby until after it's born. It's really up to you Zuko." She replied.

Zuko nodded, and then looked back down at the pill. "I can't help but think that it's a baby…" Zuko spoke mostly to himself. "I know that it's not developed yet, but it's me and Jet together and it's capable of turning into a human life one day." He looked up at his uncle and then at the doctor, smiling.

"I think I'm just going to leave it up to chance."

* * *

Zuko sat quietly staring out of the widow of the red GMC Graphyte Hybrid SUV that his uncle owned and was currently driving. The vehicle was the first of its kind, and was only available to purchase from those who not only have money but also have friends in the GMC Company. Iroh, of course, had friends everywhere.

Watching the trees and grass go by, Zuko couldn't help but think about what a beautiful world this was to live in. "You think I did the right thing?" He asked, breaking the silence of the SUV but not turning to look at his uncle. "Zuko, whatever makes you feel right is what is right for you." Iroh replied.

Zuko nodded, his forehead pressing up against the window. "We definitely have the money to support an extra person living with us." Iroh said with a smiling, beginning to picture a new little life growing and playing inside his large house. "And the room…" He trailed off, but then sighed. "The only thing we seem to be lacking in is the time for a child."

Zuko shut his eyes and sighed to himself. His uncle was right, Zuko had to go to school, Lu Ten had to go to work all day, and Iroh himself had his own work to attend to. It seemed like there would be nobody left to care for his child.

"Maybe I can just quite school." Zuko quickly blurted out, regretting it afterwards. Iroh almost slammed on the breaks but stopped himself once he realized that such an action could cause a dangerous accident, not something his possibly-pregnant nephew needed to endure.

"Zuko, no matter what happens, no matter how difficult it is, you are not quitting school." Iroh said sternly, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to glare at his nephew. Zuko sighed again. "Yeah, I know that would be stupid, but I want to be there for my kid, I don't want anyone else having to raise my baby." He said, looking back at his uncle. "I know what it's like to be raised practically without a father, and I'm not going to let that happen to my children."

Iroh nodded his head at the road, understanding Zuko's point. "Well, we'll figure something out." He said with a more positive attitude. Zuko smiled. "And Jet will help out to." Iroh sighed, hoping that for Zuko's sake he'd chosen the right kind of guy to have a child with. "Yes," he said unsure of himself, "I'm sure Jet will help out."

* * *

Zuko lay on his warm bed, staring up at his blank ceiling. His room seemed so empty despite the arrangement of oversized black furniture and random posters cluttering his walls. There was something missing, something important. And Zuko knew exactly what, to be more exact, who, that was.

"Jet…" He whispered out slowly into the silence of his room wanting the comfort of his lover's warm embrace now more than ever.

"What did the doctor have to say?" A familiar but unexpected voice asked from the door. Zuko turned his head and stared at his cousin, a much more peaceful look on his face than what he normally held. "Your home from work early." Zuko replied.

"Yeah, jury came back early with a decision of not guilty." Lu Ten replied, walking over to Zuko's bed and sitting atop the black silk sheets scattered with various bats on them. "But enough about me, I want to know what Yugoda said."

Zuko sighed deeply, knowing that there was no use trying to hide it from him, Lu Ten would find out eventually. "She said that there's no damage done, including the slight injuries you gave me that evening…" He thought it would be a good idea to use a little guilt against his cousin at the moment "…and that there was a pill I could take to make sure that I didn't get pregnant."

"Oh, that's great Zuko!" Lu Ten said with more than a little enthusiasm. "So then there's nothing to worry about." Zuko cringed. He knew he had to tell him. Lu Ten began to rise off Zuko's bed when Zuko dealt him a blow that knocked him right back down to the soft mattress.

"But I didn't take it." As the shock set in Lu Tens entire body began to heat up and his temper began to awaken. "You didn't what?!" He asked, Zuko easily noticing the familiar red hue that came to his cousin's face when he was enraged. "I decided to leave it up to chance." Zuko replied.

Lu Ten grabbed both Zuko's shoulders, not enough to hurt him, but firmly still, and looked into his eyes. "That isn't chance Zuko; if you have unprotected sex and you're not on birth control then you get pregnant. It's fact!" Lu Ten argued, remembering his violence from the previous day and trying his best to keep his temper to a level that he could control.

"It is chance because we don't even know if I can have children. Most people like me can't have kids either way." Zuko replied, a firm glare on his face informing Lu Ten that he was not afraid. Lu Ten let go of Zuko's shoulders and sighed. "I know that Zuko, and I'm sorry, but all the doctors you've been to have said that your case is special and that there's more than a ninety-percent chance that you can have children and get pregnant!"

Zuko looked away at the wall. "I know, but it might not even take…" He said quietly. Lu Ten looked back at him frowning. "Oh really, and why not?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. Zuko turned back at him and glared. "Because of what you did afterwards!" He said, anger filling his voice. "Stress can cause you to not get pregnant, I know that for a fact, and physical injury can make you loose it no matter how far along you are, even a few hours."

Lu Ten looked away from Zuko in shame. His face had the appearance of both guilt and sickness written all over it. He knew Zuko was right, but he hadn't allowed himself to previously consider the fact that his actions could have caused a miscarriage, even if it was only a fertilized egg at the time. "Zuko…." He trailed off, not knowing how he could apologize for such a crime.

Zuko continued to glare back at him. He wasn't going to let his cousin get off easily. Lu Ten took a deep breath, and then looked Zuko straight in his eyes. "Your right," he began, "what I did was wrong and I'm sorry for hurting you and possibly hurting the baby, if there is or was one, but I'm only worried about your future and the future of the child you could have."

Zuko's glare faded and he looked down at the sheets on his bed. "I know…" He replied, understanding Lu Ten's logic. "It's just that I think it's a baby no matter how far along I am and if it survives I want to keep it." Lu Ten sighed again, and nodded his head. "I know," he replied, "it's your decision to make anyway."

Rising off Zuko's bed and walking towards the door Lu Ten turned around and looked back at his younger cousin. "We'll figure something out," he began, "but no matter what happens I want you to remember that I will always be there for you rather you change your mind and need my support or stay your course and ask for my help." Lu Ten smiled and opened the door.

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad having a little Zuko running around the house. I like you anyway." He joked, walking out into the hallway and leaving the door open. Zuko smiled.

"You know it could be a girl, right?" He yelled out. Lu Ten cringed at the idea.

* * *

"Hey baby," Jet replied, smiling at his ceiling as he spoke to his lover on the phone. "What did the doctor have to say?"

Zuko sighed up at his ceiling, praying that this wouldn't be the last conversation that he and Jet would have. "She said that there wasn't any serious damage, but that I should wait a day or two before we have sex again." He replied, opening his eyes and smiling. "So I guess I wore this thong today for no good reason."

Jet laughed loudly for a moment, and then realized that he was not going to get to see his lover in such undergarments for a few more days. "Yeah," he replied, "but that sucks that we have to wait." Zuko laughed, "Yeah, I know how hard this is for you." Jet smiled at the roof, thinking about how Zuko would really look in his thong.

Zuko's smiled faded as he remembered the other thing he had to tell Jet. "Jet?" Zuko asked, breaking the rebel's train of thought. "Yeah?" He replied. Zuko sighed deeply. "The doctor offered me a pill to prevent pregnancy, but I didn't take it." Jet stopped smiling. He sat up in his bed. "Why not?"

Zuko sat up and leaned against his headboard. "Because I consider it a baby and I want to keep it." Jet couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But why?" He asked. Zuko frowned. "Because it's our baby, that's why!" He replied, a bit annoyed. Jet didn't understand why Zuko was getting mad. If anything, Jet should be the one who should get mad.

"We're in school Zuko. I don't have a job, or anyway to support us, let alone a child. There's no way we could take care of one without giving up our futures." Zuko shook his head, forgetting that Jet couldn't see him. "My family is rich Jet; money will never be an issue." Jet sighed, he'd forgotten.

"Yeah, but we still don't have much time to take care of a baby, unless we quite school." Zuko shook his head again. "No, my uncle already said he wouldn't let me do that. We'll figure something out Jet." Jet just didn't know how he was going to handle all of this. He was in no position to be a father, and neither was Zuko.

"Zuko, I still think you should reconsider our options." Jet replied, hoping that his boyfriend would see the logic in his point of view. He was wrong. "I can't believe you would ever say anything like that!" Zuko replied, a wave of pain and anger running through his body. "I don't even know you! What kind of person are you!" Zuko yelled at Jet over the phone.

Then he hung up.

"Zuko? Zuko? Zuko?!" Jet asked over and again, praying that he hadn't hung up. When he realized that he had, Jet prayed that he hadn't just made the biggest mistake in his whole life.

Iroh walked quietly into Zuko's room to retrieve his phone. It wasn't uncommon for Zuko to fall asleep and forget to hang up the phone. What he saw was not what he had imagined. Zuko lay on his side, shaking, trying his best to stop the little gasping noises he was making so that his uncle would ignore him. Zuko had been crying.

Iroh ignored the phone and sat next to his nephew in the bed, reaching his hand over and stroking his hair away from his face gently. "Zuko, what's wrong?" He asked kindly, hoping that whatever it was he would be able to comfort the boy. Zuko shut his eyes tightly and shook his head.

Iroh put his hand on Zuko's shoulder and turned the boy so that they were facing each other. "Zuko, you have to tell me what's wrong so that I can help you." Zuko opened his eyes, but continued to shake his head.

He hated crying. It was so weak, so womanly. Zuko was a man, a strong and brave man. He shouldn't cry, no matter how bad the pain. But despite his beliefs on the un-masculineness of crying, here he was, weeping like a jilted woman.

"Zuko," Iroh spoke softly, "please tell me what's wrong." Zuko shut his eyes again, thinking back to his conversation with Jet. "He doesn't want me to keep the baby." Zuko whispered out, his heart breaking every word he uttered. Iroh opened his eyes. "Who doesn't want you to keep the baby? Is it Lu Ten?"

Zuko shook his head and frowned angrily. "No…well, yes, but I expected that." Opening his eyes, tears began to fall out again. "Jet. Jet doesn't want me to keep our baby." Iroh sighed. "I thought this might happen." He spoke out loudly. Zuko frowned again. "What? Why would you think that?"

Iroh looked him in the eyes. "Because Zuko, he is young, inexperienced, and alone. He doesn't have money or a family who would help him if he has a child. He's afraid that something might happen and he wouldn't be able to protect you or your child." Zuko nodded his head and shut his eyes. His uncle was right, as usual.

"I know uncle, I just…" He opened his eyes and looked into his uncles. "….just really need him right now." Tears began to fall again. Iroh smiled at his nephew and stroked his head gently. The boy's mother used to do so when he needed comfort, and Iroh new it would relax him.

"Don't worry, he'll change his mind. All in time Zuko, give him some time. If he really loves you…" "He does!" Zuko interrupted him. Iroh nodded his head. "If he really loves you, he'll be back."

* * *

No, I'm not dead. Just not active right now. I wanted to finish Aurora before writing more on this one but I'll have to re-read the story so that I can get the ending right and that would take to long right now, so I decided to update this one.

I can't honestly tell you when I'm going to be updating again. It's the end of the semester for me and I have some very important finals coming up.

When I have the time I'll do my best. Until then I hope this update gives you all hope that I will write again.


End file.
